The Love Designers
by NicoxMaki
Summary: It was a few days before the Love Live competition, and Kotori and Nico were working on their costumes for their performance. They were in charge of the costumes, so the others could practice their dancing to try and perfect their rhythm with each other. But what they didn't know is, in their clubroom, a brand new couple will be made instead of their costumes.


Hello everyone, this a brand new story from me. I decide to stray from my other stories to write this and I actually finished in a day!

Warning(CONTAINS ECCHI!) Turn back now, if you cannot handle ecchi.

I hope you all like it and remember that I do not own Love Live!

* * *

The room was quiet except for the sounds of sewing machines and light humming of Kotori, who was diligently working on the sewing machine to fix the stitching on one of the blouse. Nico was sewing one of the skirts and was so focused, she ignored Kotori.

"Nico-chan, are you finished with the design on that skirt?" Kotori asked the focused upperclassman.

Nico lost her focus on the skirt and answered her. "Not yet, jus-" Nico stopped because she pricked herself with the needle and began bleeding. "Ow!" Kotori instantly noticed and stopped working.

"Are you okay, Nico-chan?" She asked worriedly and kneeled next to her to check Nico's finger.

"Y-Yeah." She said coolly, but her finger actually stung quite a bit. She felt it sting a little more when Kotori suddenly grabbed her hand to look at the bleeding on her finger.

"This is my fault, I distracted you." She said.

"No, it's not. Don't make a big deal, it doesn't even hurt." She said to make Kotori feel better, but Kotori still felt a little guilty.

"Let me take care of it, okay." She said and Nico became confused.

"What do you me-" She didn't finish what she wanted to say because she was shocked by Kotori, who suddenly began to suck on her finger.

"What are you doing?!" Nico asked Kotori and began to blush.

Kotori didn't answer and continued to lick Nico's finger. But she did it a lot more erotically.

She began to use her tongue and lick Nico's finger which shocked Nico and made her blush ten times redder than she was. She was going to stop Kotori, but Kotori pushed her down. She then grabbed Nico's other hand and placed it on her chest.

"What are you do-" Nico tried to say, but Kotori stopped licking Nico's fingers and suddenly kissed her.

Nico was shocked and tried to push Kotori off of her, but Kotori wouldn't budge. She made the kiss as passionate as she could even though Nico was resisting her. Nico struggled as much as she could before she gave up to Kotori's passion and seduction.

"Mngh." They moaned as they tongued each other.

Their kiss was getting more passionate by the second. Their tongues began to clash for dominance, but Kotori had the upper hand. She was still on top Nico which helped her to gain control of Nico.

Her hands moved seductively around Nico's body. She began at Nico's hips, where she was slowly removing the clothes that were in her way. Her finger poked Nico's belly and then she caressed her gently before she pulled herself away from the kiss.

"Ahh." They both panted as they were trying to catch their breaths. Nico blushed because Kotori's panting face looked so erotic that it turned her on. She turned her head away from Kotori, so she wouldn't notice, but she noticed anyways.

"Should we continue, now." She said seductively to Nico, who's face became even more red from Kotori's words.

Kotori moved near Nico's hips and began to lick around her stomach. Then she licked Nico's bellybutton and she reached for Nico's chest and groped.

"Nghh?!" Nico moaned loudly. Kotori unhooked Nico's bra and licked her nipples. "Ahh!" Nico moaned even louder. She was being pleasured more than she admitted to Kotori, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing me, already!" She yelled at Kotori.

Kotori was shocked and said, "So, you didn't like it at all." She looked down and Nico suddenly cupped her face and kissed her.

She was being tongued by Nico and she was the one being dominated, but she kind of enjoyed that Nico took the lead. She went along with Nico's lead and was surprised that Nico started to touch her breasts.

Kotori pulled away from the kiss. "So, you don't like being the one that's being touched." Nico said to her.

"N-No, that's not it. I was just surprised." She said looking away from Nico.

Nico leaned closer to her and whispered, "What I meant earlier was for you to stop teasing me and do it seriously."

Kotori was confused and asked Nico, "What do you mean?"

Nico wrapped her arms around Kotori and pulled her down. Kotori was on top of her once again and she was on the bottom.

"Do it seriously, now." Nico said boldly and Kotori was shocked. Kotori didn't start, so Nico pulled her and kissed her. They kissed for a while then she grabbed Kotori's hand and led it to her hips. She pushed Kotori away from the kiss and said, "Do you get what I mean now?"

Kotori blushed because she understood what Nico was hinting to her. She nodded and continued. They kissed each other again with more passion and Kotori moved her hand lower.

Her hand reached for Nico's panties and then moved one of her fingers gently around Nico's secret area. She felt that Nico was so wet that her panties were soaked, so she took off Nico's panties and showed it to her.

"You're a lewd girl Nico-chan. Look how wet you are." She said and Nico blushed and looked away from her to hide her embarrassment.

Kotori giggled and continued. Now that the panties were out of her way, she rubbed her fingers on Nico's secret area and her fingers became wet just from touching her a bit. Kotori licked her fingers to taste the slimy liquid on her fingers.

"Nico-chan, you taste really good. I wonder if you'll taste better if I lick there directly." She said and moved below Nico's hips. Kotori was excited to begin while Nico was preparing herself for a dangerous pleasure that will make her lust for Kotori bigger.

Kotori began to lick her and more liquid came out as she licked. She felt that the pleasure wasn't enough for Nico, so she inserted one of her fingers deeply into Nico.

"Ahn…Mhnn…Nghh…" She moaned loudly as Kotori inserted one more finger at a time.

"Nico-chan, you're coming so much." Kotori said as Nico's cum began to flow like a waterfall.

"Kotori, more… Pleasure me more." Nico begged Kotori.

"Sure, Nico-chan." Kotori said then kissed Nico to begin a deep and passionate kiss…

* * *

An hour later, the two girls are getting dressed and cleaning up because the other members should be coming back. It was quiet until Nico asked a question that had been bugging her for quite a while.

"Kotori, why did you do that?" Nico suddenly asked Kotori who has wiping the liquid of the floor with her shirt still unbuttoned.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Why did suck my finger and then suddenly kiss me?" She asked a bit frustrated because it had been bothering her why did Kotori do such a thing with her.

"Oh, why?" Kotori said and stopped wiping the floor and walked towards Nico. She hugged her and continued speaking, "Silly, it's because I love you." She smiled at Nico who stared at her a little shocked. There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Why?" Nico paused then continued, "Why me? There are plenty of people that are much better than me." She yelled with tears falling from her eyes and Kotori turned her around to face her.

"That's true, but they aren't you. You, Nico Yazawa, is the one I love and because of that no one can better than you." She said and kissed away Nico's tears. Nico was happy at Kotori's words and trusted them, but she doubted herself.

"Really, even though I act fake a lot. You'll still love me?" She asked in to confirm that she would be loved by this person.

"Of course, because even if you act fake. I'll know the Nico that I love, which is the real you. And that Nico only shows herself to the people she trusts." Kotori gave Nico a genuine smile that showed her love was pure and true.

"Okay." Nico rested her head on Kotori's shoulder. "I believe you." They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to ever let go of each other.

A few minutes passed and they let each other go because they still had to clean up the mess they made. Nico noticed Kotori's unbuttoned shirt and grabbed her.

"Wait!" Nico said and pulled Kotori close to her. Kotori was expecting something, but saw that Nico was just buttoning her shirt. "There we go!" Nico said cheerfully and pat both her hands on Kotori's shoulder as if to tell her that she's done.

"Thank you, Nico-chan." Kotori said and kissed Nico's forehead. Nico blushed and cutely replied to her, "You're welcome." Kotori said and couldn't help, but to hug Nico.

"Oh my gosh, you're too cute Nico-chan!" She squeezed Nico, but surprisingly she didn't resist. She was actually enjoying the smothering hug from her girlfriend. They continued to hug for a while and finally finished cleaning before the others got back. They decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while, until they thought it was right. And when they finally told the others about them, it appears that they all already knew because they appeared Lovey Dovey, even in front of others. So, even though they tried to keep it a secret almost everyone in the whole school knew about it, Including their parents!

THE END

* * *

Well, that's it! Did you all enjoy it? Review and favorite it if you did. Review it as well, if you want to tell me your reaction to this story.

The reason I did this entirely different story is because I have not read about this pairing yet. So, I wrote one about them and to be honest, they make a cute couple, don't they! XD So cute!

If you have a request for a pairing you haven't read about yet, PM me and I'll write one to the best of my abilities! So see you again and BYE BYE!  
:D


End file.
